¡Sin Combistible!
by Gabriieliita
Summary: Ella se fue decepcionada y dolida jurando olvidarlo, y el se quedo aparentando otra cosa cuando en realidad el se enamoro, ahora ella se dirije a un nuevo lugar a una nueva vida, el se queda con sus remordimientos, el lo superara, pero ella ¿como? si se encuentra ¡Sin Combustible!...
1. Introducción :P

Hola! este es un nuevo Fic que se me ocurrio :) espero que les guste, los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa S.M pero la loca idea si! xD

* * *

El día estaba nublado como cada día en Forks no había muchos días soleados y eso no me gustaba mucho, pero ahora eso no importaba si no como le diría a Edward que me había ganado dos becas en dos importantes universidades y que lo más probable era que aceptaría irme a Londres; Estacione mi camioneta fuera de la casa de Edward y entre con cautela

-Qué tú y Edward hicieron ¿Qué?- escuche la voz de Rosalie que provenía de la cocina

-¡Es tu hermana!- grito de nuevo Rosalie

-No pensé que fuera tan mensa- replico Emmet, yo que tenía que ver

-Rosalie tranquila, Isabella no se enterara de nada, pronto inventare una escusa y la cortare al fin- dijo Edward causando que mi corazón se lastimara-lo único que quería de ella era una buena noche de sexo y eso ya paso- continuo Edward riendo eso fue lo que quebró mi corazón

-¡¿Qué tu que!?- entre en la discusión causando obtener la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí…

-¡Vuelo 617 con dirección a Londres, Inglaterra abordar por la puerta A!- dijo la voz de una mujer por la bocina del aeropuerto -¡es hora de irme!- dije limpiando las lagrimas que aun caían por mi mejilla, subí y me senté en mi asiento asignado

-¡yo creo que también debería de existir combustible para los humanos!- dijo un apuesto chico ofreciéndome un pañuelo -¡Mi nombre es Jacob!-

-¡Gracias, mi nombre es Isabella, y opino lo mismo, pero si así fuera yo no tendría y siempre estaría Sin Combustible!...-

* * *

¿que les parecio? es un pequeño adelanto, empezare a actualizar el 1 de enero :D gracias por leerme! espero comentarios y sujerencias :3


	2. Chapter 1 El deseo

**hola, Este es el primer capitulo espero les guste! :)**

* * *

** El Deseo**

**(Capitulo 1)**

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella!- dijo mi hermano entrando a mi habitación, gracias a dios ya estaba cambiada

-¡OH! Gracias te acordaste-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si esta señora de a lado me lo recordó toda la semana- dijo Emmet mirando a mi madre causando que todos riéramos -¡Pide un deseo cariño!- dijo mi madre acercándome un pequeño pastel con una vela, ¿Qué pediré? Pensé pero no me dio mucho tiempo ya que el claxon de un auto sonó –Eso será después, ahora tenemos que irnos a la preparatoria, Edward nos llevara- dijo Emmet sacándome fuera de la casa

-¡Hola!- dijo aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo -¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo abrazándome lo cual causo que me ruborizara -¡Hola!- dije tímidamente cuando nos subimos a aquel volvo negro.

-¿Qué tal tu noche con Tanya Denali?- pregunto mi hermano causando que yo pusiera más atención en su plática

–Es buena en la cama, pero aun no hay quien supere a Victoria y tú lo sabes- dijo Edward lanzando una sonrisa picara y mirándome por el espejo

-No lo sé Edward, te has acostado con casi medio instituto y aun no hay quien la supere, eso no lo creo-

-Aun me falta Isabella Swan- dijo Edward volteando a verme, y yo no dije nada porque era lo que más deseaba -¡Esos es!- dije en voz baja solo para mí, eso es lo que deseare, mi deseo será…

-¡llegamos!- dijo Emmet bajando del auto

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- me recibió mi mejor amiga Rosalie una rubia de cuerpo escultural pero con los mejores sentimientos, no por nada era novia de mi hermano

-¡Gracias!- sonreí

-Eres casi mayor de edad-

-Lo sé estoy vieja-

-Toma es mi regalo, ¡Aún no lo abras!- grito

-Tratare- dije riendo

-Ey y para mi ¿Qué?, yo soy tu novio- protesto mi hermano realizando unos raros pucheros

-Pero ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo Rosalie acercándose a él dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Me iré- reproche, camine con Edward hacia el modulo principal, pero después el se quedo entretenido con Victoria su novia entre a mis clases normales y me dirigí a el salón de Biología donde parte de la clase la impartiría Edward ya que era un grado más avanzado al igual que Rosalie y mi hermano.

-Si no lo dejas de mirar Victoria te matare- dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo y sentándose un pupitre atrás al mío, el es hermano de Rosalie igual de pálido y rubio que ella solo que el siempre andaba triste rara era la vez que sonreía, el también era mi mejor amigo al igual que de Emmet. –Tratare- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡OH Isabella mírate!- dijo Tanya sentándose a mi lado –Edward jamás se fijara en ti-

-¿Por qué no?- reproche

-eres Isabella Swan, la fea Isabella, jamás podría fijarse en ti-

-¿Quién dice que no?-

-¡Todos!, hasta el-

-Ni el jamás te tomara enserio, solo quiso un acoston tuyo y sabes que, ¡no le gusto!- dije recogiendo mis libros y saliendo del salón, y me dirigí al baño me mire al espejo -¿Qué tengo de malo?- masculle, soy de tez blanca un poco subida de peso y siempre ando vestida con ropa holgada, y con mis converse, no pinto pero eso ¿Qué tiene de malo? Nos soy como todas medidas perfectas 90-60-90 pero tengo lindos ojos, al menos eso dice mi papá, admítelo Isabella, Edward jamás se fijara en ti, me convencí lavando mi cara, camine hacia el comedor y me senté con Rosalie

-¿Mi hermano es guapo?- pregunte

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?- rio Rosalie

-porque yo no lo soy- baje la mirada

-¿Quién dijo que no?-

-¡todos! Rosalie todos dicen que soy fea-

-¡Oh no! Isabella tu ere linda-

-Eso no es verdad, si fuera así porque él no se fija en mi- dije mirando a Edward que se encontraba en una esquina

-¿es por él? ¡Debí de suponerlo!-

-¡es que yo lo quiero!-

-Y el no quiere a nadie, Isabella Edward en un gigoló en pocas palabras, el jamás querría ni querrá a alguien-

-Mucho menos a mi verdad-

-Yo no dije eso, lo que yo digo es que el no te conviene, mejor olvídalo- no reproche nada ya que sabía que Rosalie tenía razón, al acabarse las clases me fui a mi casa en autobús ya que Edward, Victoria, Rosalie y mi hermano se fueron juntos y yo no tenía pareja, además no quería ver como Edward se comía a besos a Victoria, llegue a mi casa y ayude a preparar algunas cosas para la fiesta que Emmet me organizo y donde seguro vendría media prepa, a las 8:00pm solo estaban los más importantes los hermanos Hale, mi hermano y Edward, -Es hora de que pidas tu deseo Isabella- dijo mi mamá acercándome un pastel más grande que el de la mañana –Piénsalo bien Isabella, puedes pedir un viaje- bromeo mi mamá –o un auto último modelo- dijo Emmet –o nunca crecer- continuo mi papá causando que todos riéramos, ¿Qué pido? Pensé, puedo pedir un novio guapo, u olvidar a Edward -¡OH! Ya sé que pediré- sople la vela deseando que Edward Cullen me hiciera caso...

* * *

**Gracias a los que se toman un momento para leer este cap espero que les haya gustado, espero merecer un Rw :)**


End file.
